This invention concerns a junction device for tridimensionally extending trussed structures, of the type designed for the connection of bars by which the trussed structures are defined, meaning by the term "bars" all truss chords or segments regardless of how shaped.
Even if relatively simple continuous or discontinuous, tridimensionally extending trussed structures require the solution of numerous equations to define the precise position in the space of junction points of the trussed structures, as well as the dimensional and structural features of the bars by which the chords and segments of such structures are formed. Since the trigonometric data of each junction point of truss bays is widely different from each other, and since the dimensional and structural features of truss bars also differs from one another, it is apparent how uncertain and expensive a practical commercial realization of nodes or junctions to be utilized in actual structures would be, if the design calculations are to be rigorously respected.